Hindered amine light stabilizer (“HALS”) molecules may be added to a polymer in order to protect the polymer from radiation damage, such as ultraviolet (UV) degradation of the polymer. HALS molecules are believed to provide protection from radiation damage by terminating photo-oxidation processes in polymers through chemical reaction with free radical and peroxide intermediates. A common approach to render a polymer flame retardant is by incorporation of additives such as halogenated (e.g., brominated) materials. In some cases, brominated flame retardant additives may release bromine radicals that may react directly with the HALS molecules or may abstract a hydrogen from the polymer matrix and deactivate the HALS molecules through an acid-base reaction. The result is loss of light stabilization and rapid UV degradation of the unprotected polymer.